The Generator
by Arcman
Summary: A series of snippets and ideas. May or may not turn into an actual story.
1. Romp Effect

"Pop's, where the hell are we now?" Ranma Saotome asked his stupefied father as they both gazed around, shock evident on their faces.

"I…I don't know, boy." Genma Saotome admitted and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Nothing happened.

The burly man frowned and rubbed his chin as he sat down on the rusted rooftop and considered a number of things.

They weren't in China anymore. That much was obvious.

Instead, they were in a seedy area, a city slum basically.

Only slums weren't made entirely of strange metal he'd never seen before. Nor would there be entire buildings floating in the sky, here and there, held aloft by some strange mechanism the Genma couldn't identify for the life of him.

_Could it be Magic? _He thought as he pondered on and on and shook his head. _Can't be magic, my senses aren't coming up with anything._

Genma glanced at his son and heir, busy taking in the foreign sights with wide eyes and looked down. There he observed beings he'd never encountered before. Blue skinned women with tentacles slicked back for hair chatting with avian humanoids with metallic skin in inhuman languages. Leaning against a nearby building, typing rapidly on an orange holographic interface surrounding its arm with three fingers was a tall, thin bipedal amphibian with a pair of horns growing out of its skull.

Genma blinked as he watched a floating jellyfish glowing vibrantly as it followed a noseless, earless elephant. In the dark alleyway below them a demon-like thing was fighting with a big-headed, four-eyed being in a contest of fists and losing with a giant walking lizard emitting what sounded like a guttural laugh.

There were a few humans here and there, wearing strange full-body clothing.

It gave him a small amount of comfort. Not much, but at this point he'll take anything that'll prevent him from freaking out infront of his son.

Genma couldn't have that. The boy will never let it go.

Oh, and everyone was packing strange looking guns. But he didn't pay any great amount of to those, only if they were aimed at him or Ranma. And that wouldn't happen.

Not yet anyways.

"Pop's, I don't think we're in China anymore." Ranma muttered, frowning.

Genma nodded in agreement and rose. Despite the boy's best attempts at hiding it he could easily see the nervousness leaking into the ponytailed teen's posture. He felt the same way, but Ranma hadn't spotted it yet.

Good.

Genma breathed in and steadied his racing heart. Calm descended upon the elder Saotome and he planted his hands hard upon his son's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "Are you afraid? It's alright if you are, I won't blame you for it, Ranma."

Ranma blinked after a few seconds of taking in what his father just said and took a step back, slapping away the hands that held him. "W-what, the hell!? No! Nonononono, _no way,_ Old Man, I'm not _afraid_of anything! And don't you say otherwise!" Ranma stomped forward as a bit of his bravado returned.

Genma snorted. "Are you sure?" He sniffed, loudly. "I saw differently, and smelt it too."

"Oh and I'm sure you're such a bundle of confidence too." Ranma sneered and crossed his arms.

"Hmm, if you're so sure, can you tell me then?" Genma asked as planted his hands on his hips and raised his chin as if he were regarding an inferior.

Ranma narrowed his eyes. "I don't have to sense it to know it."

"I'm sure you do, boy. I'm sure you do." Genma muttered as he took another glance at the alien streets below and the skyless scenery above, covered by some sort of dome. He picked up the bark of guns with his keen ears here and there and the screams and shouts that accomplice them. The place reeked of blood and filth, both old and new.

Genma spotted a few inhabitants looking at them from below, assessing them with familiar looking eyes. Despite being of completely different races, despite having never encountered them before, despite everything else, he could easily tell that they all wished harm on him and Ranma.

Scum, that's what he was dealing with. Robbers, con-artists, psychopaths, murderers, etc. the dredges of society.

The burly man shrugged.

It's their funeral.

"I think, we shouldn't have pissed off those Chinese gypsies we encountered a few nights ago." Ranma muttered angrily and kicked the rooftop, denting it slightly.

Genma snorted. "Those idiots tried to rob us! They deserved what was coming to them!"

"You burned down their camp and pillaged nearly everything of value!" The teenaged martial artist stated, gritting his teeth.

"By accident, it wasn't my fault that they can't aim for shit with their fireballs." Genma shook his head and sighed. "I just took advantage of the situation, and we needed the cash too."

A vein on Ranma's forehead throbbed. "And it got us here! Wherever here is!" He scowled at his father as his hand tightened into a fist shaking with anger.

"Boy, let's just think of this as a new experience and adapt. Strange things have always happened to us, this is just one of them. Take it as it is and try not to think too hard on it, it'll lead you nowhere." Genma advised. "We'll be back in no time and then it's off to Jusenkyo for us."

Ranma raised his fist and let it go after a long, tense second. Genma pushed up his glasses and smiled. "We'll fight later."

"And I'll give you a thrashing you deserve, and then some." Ranma promised as he walked over to the ledge, hefting his camping pack over a shoulder. He glanced at his father and motioned him to come with his head. "Let's find out where we are and get out of here."

"Where should we start then?" Genma asked as he stood to the side.

Ranma pointed in the far off distance where a large line of people were waiting to go inside what looked to be a nightclub with loud, thumping music beating in the background.

"Think they'll let us in?"

"Boy, no one can resist the Saotome charm." Genma stated as he pulled out a pair of high-class suits from the robes of his white gi and offered one to Ranma.

The raven-haired teen chuckled and pushed away the suit for him. "I don't think these… people will appreciate your fine tastes, Good Sir."

Genma tugged at suit her was wearing, having changed in a blink of an eye and shook his head. "Then we'll teach them the meaning of class. It's our duty as martial artists and as gentleman!" He shouted, pointing a finger at the air dramatically and hopped down.

Ranma rolled his eyes as Genma strode confidently towards the nightclub. Many eyes kept track of him, dangerous eyes.

The ponytailed teen groaned and hopped down.

This is won't end well.


	2. Louise and the Saotomes

"So, you…"

"Louise," she added, staring up at the burly man infront of her.

"Yes, yes, I knew that." Genma Saotome muttered, slowly nodding his head up and down. He stopped, sighing and regarded the defiant little girl with a curious expression as he tilted his head.

"Well?" Louise asked, her small hands balling into tight fists near her sides. She quelled her rising anger at Genma, it wouldn't help. Not one bit, it'll only make things far worse for her.

"…Hmmm," Genma frowned and sighed again. "You want… to have my son, my boy as your familiar?"

"_Yes,_" Louise said, smiling ever so brightly.

"Then…"

Louise leaned forward, straining her ears, eagerly awaiting her a-

"You have to beat him in single combat."

And she fell, and ate the grassy floor.

Genma chuckled and crouched as Louise raised her head, glaring with the heat of a thousand suns.

"Did you expect any other answer?" Genma shook his head, tsking as he pinched the back of her collar, lifting her so that they were face to face.

"_Yes_, because what you're asking me is _impossible_!" Louise all about screamed, hands tugging at her long strawberry pink hair. "Your son, will _kill_ me!"

Genma scratched his chin with a free finger, staring off into the sky. He looked back at her, narrowing his eyes.

Louise swallowed.

"And, why should I let you bind my son to a life of servitude to a bunch of ungrateful, good for nothing _mages_ as a familiar?" Genma spat and shoved a finger against her chest. "When you couldn't even follow the basic tenant of anyone who summons something, you don't call what you can't put down."

"I d-didn't… _mean_ to s-summon you two," Louise choked, shutting her eyes as they watered. Her chest heaved as she breathed in and out and swallowing in between as she fought to say the right things. The right words, the words to save her, and her future as a noble, and as a mage of the Vallière family!

Genma stayed silent, and did so till she opened her eyes. The elder Saotome regarded her internal struggles with nothing but contempt. In his eyes, Louise knew that she was little more than dirt, only being addressed due to her constant persistence.

Here she was, alone, begging for her chance at to prove to everyone in the academy that she wasn't a failure, a zero. And it all depended on the whims of this man before her, only because his son, Ranma wouldn't be her familiar. Louise could try to kiss Genma, _again._

But… she shuddered.

No, she wouldn't experience that, not again. Once was more than enough.

"Are you going to say something, or are you going to think all day and night?" Genma said suddenly, snapping Louise out of thoughts and blinked once, twice and nodded.

"M-my life, will _end_, if I don't have a familiar by tomorrow because I won't be considered a mage! I need your help, or you yourself or I'm going to be _expelled_ from the academy and maybe even from my house, my _family_! Surely you can understand that!"

"…The spells you cast." Genma slowly said, keeping a neutral face. "They all turn into explosions right?"

"…Yes," Louise answered, "I'm not seeing where you're going with this. They're failures, not spells."

"But they're still spells, albeit explosive spells, but spells none the less." Genma stated, smiling suddenly and poked Louise in the chest again. "There for, you're a mage and don't need to be expelled from whatever wizard school you go to. So you, don't have to kiss me or my boy."

Louise's eyebrows twitched repeatedly, veins rose and throbbed on her forehead as her skin burned red with anger and rage.

"Why so angry? What I said made perfect sense." Genma snorted as dropped Louise on her butt, waving away the steam that came hissing from her ears. He turned around and glanced over his shoulder. "You're not calming me or Ranma as a familiar and that's that." He started to walk away and as he did, Genma shouted, "but that doesn't mean you can't try anyways! Just be ready to follow us cause we're leaving soon, girl!"

And Louise promised her that she would. She _will_ have a familiar!

Ranma will be hers!


	3. Shirou Saotome

"Hey! Hey! Wake up already!" A boyish voice cried next to him.

He groaned and opened his eyes, squinting as a bright light entered in. "So bright," he mumbled, blinking out small tears and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Poppa, he's awake! Stop napping and wake up already!" The same voice cried, accompanied by the sound of slapping, a half-snort, a yelp, and a crash as something toppled to the floor.

"…Huh?" He blinked again, and craned to the side, momentarily ignoring the fact that he was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. It was clean and white and he took comfort in that fact, it made him feel safe. And there were other beds too, all occupied with people suffering a variety of wounds.

Most of them were burns. He guessed he must be in a hospital or something like that. Though, he didn't know what a hospital was, but he was definitely in one.

He knew it. And as he looked down upon himself, he saw that he wasn't hurt at all, unlike everyone else in the other beds. He pinched his pink skin just to be sure, and winced, hissing as a sharp pain ran up his body.

No, he wasn't hurt. People are wounded when they are hurt a-

"Hey, are you gonna stare at your skin all day or what?"

He blinked, and looked up to see a raven haired boy staring at him with curious blue eyes as he tilted his head. The boy wore a small white gi and his hair was tied back into a short ponytail.

"…Um, no," He answered after a second of blinking and thinking.

"Hmm, but your pink skin is pretty cool to look at." The boy commented as he leaned in closer to examine the skin in question. He stared at his arm, and back at him. A frown slowly formed as the boy's brow furrowed in concentration. And after a second of heavy thinking the ponytailed boy jabbed a finger against his chest.

"If you have pink skin, does that mean you're a girl?"

"…"

"…"

The stunned silence was broken as fist met skull and the ponytailed boy crashed atop the bed.

"Ranma, can't you tell he's a boy!?" A burly, middle aged man chided. He wore a dull white gi exactly like the boy, now wore. Only his had seen far better days. A pair of glasses with wide frames that wrapped around his ears decorated his eyes. There was a white bandanna that covered his bald, shaking head.

He tsked. "Oh woe me, I'm so ashamed that my son is so ignorant about the two different genders of mankind." The father sniffed and looked at him. For split second small, bright smile graced his face, before vanishing just as quickly.

"Oh, come on, Poppa. His skins pink and all girls love pink!" Ranma pointed out, rubbing the spot where his father hit him. The father just sighed as Ranma rose and hopped off the bed.

"Boy, the only reason his skin is so pink is because it's recently healed skin. I should know, I'm the one who healed him." The father explained. Ranma nodded, satisfied.

"Umm… who are you two?" He asked as he stared at father and son.

The father crossed his arms. "I'm Genma Saotome."

"And I'm Ranma Saotome, the Best Martial Artist Ever!" Said person boasted, puffing out his chest with fists planted on his hips.

Genma chuckled and Ranma pouted.

"What, it's true you know, Poppa."

Genma chuckled again. "When you can beat me in your sleep, then we'll talk."

Ranma huffed, eyes narrowing in a tiny, fierce glare. Genma quickly pulled out a camera out of nowhere, snapping a picture and made it disappear with a flick of the wrist. Ranma blinked, He blinked, and Genma smirked.

"…What was that?" He asked, crawling out of his covers to get closer to Genma, staring at him with wide, fascinated eyes.

"That… is a secret." Genma answered cryptically. Ranma frowned, still glaring. The Elder Saotome smiled. "But, I can tell you that I'm a martial artist and not just any martial artist. But I'm a true Martial Artist and my boy is on the path to becoming one as well."

"Wow, you're awesome." He said in awe, taking in Genma's words as the truth, and nothing but the truth. Ranma nodded vigorously in agreement.

"That I am." Genma grunted, nodding in turn and paused. "…Tell me, do you remember your name?"

"Shirou," He replied after a long, silent minute of thinking.

"Nothing else?" Genma asked, frowning.

Shirou shook his head and Genma sighed, running his hands through his head. Ranma kept looking at both of them.

"So… what are you two here for? To visit me?" Shirou asked, breaking the returning silence.

"Na, you're going to be my new brother!" Ranma cheerfully answered, pointing at Shirou with a single finger as he hopped up and down, brimming with excitement. "Poppa promised me after he found you in that big, nasty fire! Cause he couldn't get that super, ultra, ultimate martial artist manual. Cause it went up in _flames!_"

"…Oh," Shirou tilted his head, blinking. "Do I call you big brother, or little brother?"

"Just Ranma, but if you must then I'll be your Big Brother." Ranma answered, smiling.

Shirou nodded and turned to Genma, "Father?"

He sighed and turned to the exit. "Come along, boys. We've got to collect our stuff at a friend's house and then we'll visit your mother."

Ranma cheered as Shirou climbed down the bed with a little assistance by his new brother. Both chased after Genma as he went ahead of them.

And thus, Shirou became Shirou Saotome.


	4. A Certain Chaotic Horse

"Ryoga, hey where are you man!" Ranma Saotome shouted as he spun around, looking every way for his eternal rival. His eyes were narrowed, shadowed by his hand as he blocked out the early morning suns glare. A constant wind beat at his face as he gazed upon the expansive city that surrounded him as he stood atop the rooftop of a four-story building. Long seconds passed as the pigtailed martial artist continue to search futilely till Ranma sighed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I knew it, should have listened to Pork-Butt's instructions and not opened my eyes." Ranma muttered under his breath and sighed again. "…Curiosity got the better of me, but really I wanted to know how Ryoga gets lost all the time." He said with a hint of irritation. He crossed his arms, narrowing his vision again and sharpened his eye-sight as blue Ki entered in his blue eyes. They glowed faintly, leaving dim, blue trails as Ranma walked towards the roofs edge.

He slowly walked atop the rooftops edge, balancing on it with casual ease as he circled around it once. His expression slowly turned to confusion, then puzzlement as Ranma saw a large two-story tall smooth, white metal wall circle around the entire city he was in. Ranma blinked and sighed once more, palming his face as he quoted a certain lost boy.

"Where the hell am I now?"

* * *

"Huh, this city has robots." Ranma muttered as a drum-shaped robot went out of its way to avoid him. Its small tires on the bottom squeaked and a circular rotating mop similar to those on a street cleaner ate up a crumpled sandwich wrapper on the sidewalk as it passed by the raven-haired teen. "…Cleaning robots," he added, observing it with curious eyes till it turned into a nearby alleyway.

Ranma pondered on following it for a brief moment and resumed his relaxed pace as walked forward, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. If it was just a cleaning robot then it's nothing interesting. Those were common place, but the strange design threw him off.

"I mean, who makes their robots drum-shaped? Maybe it's a new model?" Ranma muttered as he voiced his thoughts. Usually the one's he'd seen were humanoid, or ball-like in shape. Drums were something new.

"And the buildings here… are they all dorms and boarding houses?" Ranma commented as his head slowly swerved side to side, again and again to see said structures as far as he could see on the ground. Of course there were other buildings, hospitals and schools of varying quality.

That's what Ranma could tell after wandering around aimlessly for an hour. With nothing to show but a few things he'd overheard from groups of chatting students as they traveled to a number of schools spread out around here.

A date and the name of the city he was in.

"June 17th 2025, in Academy City," Ranma said, frowning as he went over what cities he knew of in Japan. Ranma stopped and leaned against a wall surrounding a tall, multi-story dorm. Students passed by him, giving him one or two looks before taking off as his brow scrounged up in thought.

A cold sweat drop ran down the back of his neck and Ranma groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I hope you didn't send me into the future, Ryoga." He muttered angrily, pushing himself off the wall. "Because all I just wanted was for you to get me lost while the heat died down in Nermia…" He bit his lip as stopped, a thick wad of tied up yen notes appeared in his hand as he flicked it. Ranma pulled out a number of bills and stuffed the rest back into Stuff-Space with another flick of the wrist.

"Thank you, Nabiki for all your cash." Ranma said with a voice oozing pure sarcasm. He snickered and stuffed the yen notes in his pockets. "Because of you, your sister wedding was ruined! It's only right that you to repay me and my family for the damages you caused to my mother's house!"

He stared at the clear blue sky, and smirked. "I know you're alright with me keeping a little extra. It was only a _million_yen. You were so happy to give it away. Happy enough send all of Nermia into frenzy against me with your damned lies, slander and blackmail, you cold hearted _bitch_!" Ranma hissed through clenched teeth, his hands balled into tight fists.

The pigtailed boy closed his eyes, and breathed deeply through his nostrils. All emotion left him as he exhaled a frosty breath as the temperature around Ranma dropped rapidly. The air chilled as it settled down to temperatures found in freezers. Ranma opened his eyes after several seconds of breathing in and out. He regarded everything with a frigid, blank gaze and stalked off down the street with a single destination in mind.

* * *

"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service. Please hang up and try aga-"

Ranma crushed the phone he held in his hands and slammed his fist into the receiver, scattering its remains as it flew. The air boomed around his fist. Shattered glass and twisted metal flew as the phone booth as a shockwave tore it open and Ranma strode out from its remains. A heated string of creative curse words flew from his lips in a mixture of Japanese, Chinese and what English he knew.

A drum robot raced down the paved white road, screeching out an order in a high pitched mechanical voice to freeze at Ranma as he turned to meet it. He glared at the stupid toaster as it closed in, raising his right foot. Ranma pivoted and lashed out with a side kick. Metal crumpled like paper and sparks flew as his foot dug into the robot and tore it in two as it flew, crashing into a nearby tree. It toppled with a long groan as the tree trunk shattered.

Ranma stared at the sight, eyebrow twitching and sighed. He ran his hands through his hair, tasting blood as he bit his lip and spat it out. He wiped his bloodied lips with a fist as they quickly healed and shoved his hands down his pockets.

Like before, Ranma breathed in and out. All emotion left his body as it entered in the Soul of Ice and the air around him chilled once more. Ranma stared at the ground and took off at a brisk walk across the short grass.

As he heard the cries of additional robots closed in on the scene of the crime, Ranma muttered, "I need a map, and Nermia better be on it."

* * *

Tiny shreds of multi-colored paper drifted down like snow within the shadowed alleyway as Ranma stalked out and into the crowded streets. The sun slowly set behind him, the sky darkened as evening set in. Ranma gritted his teeth.

Hours spent in futility, searching for any signs of his friends and family through phonebooks, maps, and internet!

"And nothing to show for it, Nermia doesn't even exist! Or anyone else I know!" Ranma muttered darkly, pushing his way through the crowds. Those who took offense were silenced by a quick glare from the pigtailed martial artist. He walked through the streets for minutes on end, thinking long and hard and came to one definite solution.

Ranma immediately hated it with every fiber of his being and will till the day he died. But until he found a definite way home from whatever parallel dimension he was in. He was stuck here.

"Till Ryoga shows his ugly face again, and that might be months till he does." Ranma groaned, kicking the ground in frustration. "And he'll never let me live it down. Oh, the great Ranma Saotome forced to rely on his eternal rival, the Lost Boy for help…" He trailed off, mumbling an incomprehensible list of words. He took his pigtail and chewed on its end.

He spat it out and scowled. "He'll never let me live it down! And I'll be the laughing stock of Nermia for months when I get back!" Ranma walked up to a store wall and buried his head against it. "He better show his ugly face soon."

Ranma beat his head against the wall. Cracks spread and grew with every beating hit as he swore and cursed silently in-between them. Ranma pushed himself away before the wall caved in and took off, completely ignoring the crowd watching him.

Their eyes bored holes into his back. Ranma didn't feel like telling them too buzz off, no, he needed a fight. That's what, something to expel all his pent up frustrations and all the stupid shit that's flung at him day in and day out.

"And I think, I might start off with some small fry." Ranma said as he spotted up ahead a group of badly dressed thugs and gangsters surrounding and talking to a girl wearing a fine school uniform, with a light brown shirt and grey skirt. She had short, chestnut brown hair with a small, white flower hairclip. Her eyes were the same color as her hair.

Despite the evident danger she was in, the school girl took it all in with a bored expression. Her relaxed posture screamed that she could wipe the floor with these goons at a moment's notice. Said goons didn't know it, being the dumb, untrained oafs that they were as they tried to get a rise out of the girl while shoving away anyone trying to help her.

His senses picked up that she was using something other than Ki. At first Ranma thought it was magic but… it wasn't. No, it was more like it's opposite actually; he could barely see it. Only with Ki enhanced eyes did he spot it surrounding and radiating off her. It was a thin field sparky wave that constantly cackled with invisible electrical energy.

I wonder… what she can do." Ranma smiled as cracked his knuckles and neck as he approached the group of thugs.


End file.
